


The Best or Worst Way To Make Derek Jealous

by TheWriterWhoReads



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Anal Sex, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, F/M, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Jackson Whittemore & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWhoReads/pseuds/TheWriterWhoReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is part of the pack. The entire pack knows that he and Derek are head over heels for each other, but Derek won't make a move. So, Erica and Lydia come up with a plan that consists of making Derek jealous enough to claim Stiles. And what is a better way to get him jealous then Stiles having sex with each pack member...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Form A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to replace Enough Love For Everyone. I apologize for it not being on here. My obnoxious cousin deleted it. So, I hope that you will enjoy this one.

The pack sat at their table during lunch.  
The entire table was quiet as Stiles gawked at Erica and Lydia.

He swallowed the lump in his throat "What?!"

Lydia rolled her eyes "Come on, Stiles. Don't be shocked. I don't need werewolf senses to know that everyone at this table is physically attracted to you."

Stiles choked on his chicken nugget.

His eyes scanned everyone at the table "Is this true?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. Only Scott and Isaac blushed. Stiles shook his head slowly to clear his head. He opened his bottle of water and began to drink it.

Erica looked at Stiles "Come on, Batman!;We all know your dick is huge and I, for one want to ride it."

Stiles spat his drink out all over Scott and Isaac's faces. The entire pack laughed, causing Stiles to blush. Jackson grabbed a few napkins, handing them to Scott and Isaac. Which was pointless because Erica just licked their faces clean. 

Stiles cleared his throat "I forgot how blunt Erica can be."

Erica giggled "What? I'm not the only one that wants to ride it. I'm just the only one that said it! What Lydia has in store for you is more intense than what I have planned."

Stiles glanced at Lydia, who was trying to hide her smirk. Stiles shivered. Him and Lyds? Oh, hell yes!

"Wait. So, even if I do agree to this, and that's a big IF. Where or better yet how are we going to do this when Derek is always around?"

Boyd began to explain "We already have this planned. Derek, Chris, and The Sheriff are going to Mexico to form a peace treaty with the Calaveras. But they are going to stay there for an entire week. So, there are eight of us, including Peter," Stiles rolled his eyes at the mention of the sassy beta. Boyd continued to explain "So, starting tonight you have seven days to do us all."

Stiles leaned forward and sighed "This is the dumbest shit that we've ever done."

Everyone laughed.

Stiles grinned "Although, it would be pretty damn fun and hot. Okay let's do it. I just hope that this really works."

Jackson snickered "Well, if this doesn't make Derek claim you then fuck him. You'll be our mates." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Stiles nodded "Alright then. So, who's up first?"

 

* * *

 

Stiles walked in his house later on that night, with three shopping bags. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table gathering his bags. 

He looked at the bags in Stiles' hands and raised a curious eyebrow "Going somewhere?"

Stiles laughed nervously "No. Since you'll be gone I asked the pack if they wanted to spend the night."

John nodded in agreement "Good idea, son. Now I won't have to worry too much about you being all alone."

"So, who's driving?"

"Chris will be driving. He knows the area a lot better than Derek and me. Oh, he just called a few minutes before you walked in. He just picked up Derek so they should be here within the next ten minutes."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go put these bags in my room and I'll be back down in a few."

Stiles headed upstairs thanking God that his dad did not ask what was inside the bags. Stiles spent at least two hundred bucks. He bought everything that he could think off. Condoms, Flavored Lube, Dildos, Vibrators, Cock Rings, Handcuffs. These were all requested items from his kinky pack members.

After he asked who wants to go first, Scott and Jackson got into an argument about who goes first. Eventually, they decided to get the guys out of the way first because the girls insisted on being last. That thought alone was enough to make Stiles shiver.   
After putting everything in a box and slipping it under his bed, Stiles made his way downstairs and into the kitchen and sat down with is dad at the table.

Stiles sighed deeply causing John to look at him with a questioning gaze "Please be careful, Dad. I know that you can take care of yourself. Plus you have Derek and Chris with you, but please, promise me that you'll be careful. Watch out for Derek and Chris, but more importantly watch out for yourself. These hunters are very, very hard to please."

The Sheriff looked at his son proudly "I will, son. Make sure you hold down the fort here."

Stiles smirked "Oh, I will."

Chris pulled into the driveway. Stiles and John hugged tightly then Stiles walked his dad outside. Chris grabbed John's bags and loaded them in the truck. John and Chris began to talk which was good because Stiles wanted to talk to Derek.

Stiles walked up to Derek and smiled "Hey, Big Guy."

Derek smiled "Hey, Stiles."

"Please be careful. I will go out of my mind if something bad happens to you. The rest of the pack feel the same way, so try not to be 'Sourwolf' be more 'Alphawolf' okay?"

Derek chuckled "Fine. I'm leaving you in charge. Take care of my betas and watch out for Peter's crazy ass."

"You mean our betas? They're my betas too."

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed. He loved when Stiles called them theirs. It made his heart flutter. He was so in love with Stiles. He was just too chicken shit to admit it. 

Stiles laughed "Okay. I will."

They stared at each other. Stiles could do this for the rest of his life. He wanted Derek to kiss him right then. But, of course he didn't.

Chris interrupted their eye sex "Sometime tonight, Derek!"

Derek rolled his eyes and walked to the truck.  Stiles wave his final goodbye as Derek and John got in the truck.

Chris walked up to him "Watch out for my daughter."

Stiles nodded "I always do. You be careful and watch out for them."

Chris nodded "Okay. You call if anything happens."

"Yes. We'll be fine. Now go make peace with the psychopaths."

Chris shook his head fondly and walked back to the car "Bye."

Stiles locked the door as he rushed upstairs and took a quick shower. He dried himself off and grabbed his blue bath robe. It didn't make sense for him to get dressed. He pulled out the sex box from under his bed and he placed it on his dresser. He sighed deeply. He can't believe he's going to do this. But, deep, deep, deep down he knew that he wanted this. He wanted the pack. They wanted him. So, why not? He walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

"Okay. Don't be nervous." He thought

He opened the door "Hey Scott."

Scott smirked "Hey bro."

"I'm ready when you are."

"I've been ready."


	2. Monday Night - Scott

After Stiles shut the door Scott wasted no time. He scooped Stiles up and ran upstairs. Stiles yelped "Oh!"  
As they entered his room Scott gently pushed him up against the wall.   
Scott kissed his full, plump lips and Stiles sighed deeply. Before they knew it they were desperately pulling at each other's clothes.

Scott untied Stiles' robe and he chuckled "Damn, bro. You grew!"

Stiles laughed "We were thirteen, Scott. Of course I grew! What'd you expect?"

"Well, duh. But I didn't expect you to...you know grow so long. What are you like nine inches?"

Stiles blushed "Nine and a half to be exact." 

Scott grabbed his fully erect dick and Stiles inhaled sharply. Scott ran his thumb over his slit and Stiles groaned "I want you to fuck my mouth Scott." 

Scott shivered "Yeah?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah, dude."

"Well, you better undress me then."   
Stiles grinned as he began to strip off his best friend's clothes. He pulled of Scott's jacket, then his white T-shirt then he tossed them in his closet. He got down on his knees and began to unbuckle Scott's blue jean pants. He pulled then down and Scott's dick hit him on the forehead. They both laughed. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked up at Scott "No underwear, huh?"

Scott nodded "I didn't see a point in wearing them." 

Stiles began to stroke Scott's cock. Stiles licked the tip and Scott moaned. 

Stiles smirked "Now, you are fucking big. No wonder Allison is smiling all of the fucking time."

Scott giggled "You have no idea."

Stiles wrapped his lips around Scott's tip and began to suck lightly.

Scott sighed deeply "Yes."

Stiles hollowed his cheeks as he went all the way down on Scott's dick. 

Scott hissed "Fuck yes!"

Stiles began to bob his head back and forth as he sucked Scott's cock. Stiles groaned as he felt Scott grow even harder in his mouth. Stiles was so hard. His dick was flushed and leaking with precome. Stiles pulled off with a 'pop' and he gently stroked Scott as he sucked on his balls. He swirled his tongue around Scott's tip and he ran his tongue over Scott's slit.   
Scott jerked and his legs began to shake "Oh, bro. Y-yes Stiles! You have to s-stop or I'm gonna come."

Stiles sucked a few more times then he stood up and kissed Scott hungrily. Scott broke the kiss and kicked off his jeans and he tossed his shoes somewhere. Stiles laid on the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. He heanded to Scott. Scott laid between his open legs and trailed kisses down Stiles' body. 

Stiles groaned "Yes."  
Stiles ran his ringers through Scott's hair and he gently tugged "You don't have to finger me open. I already did that in the shower so just please come on. I can't wait anymore. Give it to me."

Scott nodded "Okay. Okay."

He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand. He shivered as the clear, vanilla scented liquid touched the palm of his hand. He tossed the lube aside as he lubed up his cock with one hand. 

He lined up his dick with Stiles' hole "You ready, bro?"

"Yes. I've actually wanted to do this for a while now."

Scott leaned down and kissed him "Yeah. Me too."   
He pushed against the hot, tight rim until every inch of his cock filled Stiles' ass. Stiles moaned. Scott began to slowly thrust in and out. He wanted this to be slow and meaningful. Not rushed. He began to swirl his hips until he found Stiles' prostate. 

Stiles gasped "Yes Scott! Please don't stop. Don't stop. It feels too good."

Scott quickened his thrusts "I won't stop." 

Stiles moaned loudly "Yes! You're giving it to me so good Scott. So good."

Sweat was trailing down Scott's forehead onto Stiles' chest. Their bodies pushing, pulling, and grinding together. Giving and receiving pleasure all at once. Stiles grabbed Scott's neck and crushed their lips together. Their tongues swirling against each others. Scott wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock and he began to jerk it. 

Scott groaned "You gonna come for me? Gonna come for you best friend, huh?"

Scott began to thrust deeper and harder. The headboard repeatedly hit the dark blue wall behind it. Stiles nodded his head. He was too full of bliss to form words. Stiles bit his lip as he whimpered. He knew that he was about to come. He was going to come so hard.

"Come on Scott! Fuck me harder. I want you to come with me. Come inside of that tight hole that you're pounding. Come on. Yes! Yes! Oh my G-ahhhh!"

Stiles came so hard. His entire body jerked twice. Seconds later Scott came inside him with a howl. He's pretty sure the pack heard him. He pulled out and flopped beside Stiles. He pulled Stiles into his arms. Once they caught there breath they looked at each other and laughed. 

Scott kissed him on the forehead "That was amazing." 

Stiles nodded in agreement "That was ten times better than how I imagined it."

"I would not mind doing this again."

Stiles smirked "I'm sure we will."

Scott huffed "Yeah right. Derek wouldn't even let me."

Stiles trailed his finger over Scott's abs as he kissed his chest. He smiled softly as his lips kissed Scott's birthmark. It's shaped like a Crescent Moon. 

"I don't know about that, but I'm starting to wonder if he actually wants me. At least you guys want me. I feel safe with all of you. I love all of you. I need all of you, too."

"We need you, too. You're our anchor. You keep us grounded. I've always wanted you. Allison too. We've been talking about having a threesome. Are you up for it someday?"

Stiles nodded "Oh, yes! I'd love that." 

Scott chuckled "I'll make sure I tell her that. So, who's next?"

Stiles closed his eyes and yawned "Isaac."

Scott hummed "He's a piece of work, but he's really good. I love you, bro."

"I love you, too."


	3. Tuesday Night - Isaac

The next day of school was more than okay. The entire pack were acting like horny horn dogs once they got a whiff of Scott and Stiles. Erica and Jackson even licked him. Stiles didn't really care though. 

After fourth period Stiles and Scott always go to their lockers to put their books away. Stiles usually gets there before Scott, so as he is putting his books in he's turned around and before he could say anything Scott's lips are devouring his. He moans lightly and cups Scott's face. They hear a few wolf whistles, but that doesn't stop them. 

"Stilinski! Get your tongue out of McCall's mouth!"

They pull apart instantly at the sound of that voice. It was none other then their favorite coach in the whole wide world. Coach Finstock. 

Once they looked at him his eyes were bigger then what they usually were. 

"Hey Coach."

He shook his head "If you two weren't my favorites I'd give you detention."

Stiles huffed "Thanks, Coach." 

"Carry on. But! W-without the tongue!"

Coach walked off shaking his head. Scott and Stiles burst out laughing. Coach usually made their day. They both stopped laughing as Scott gently pushed Stiles against the locker. The hallway was nearly empty. 

Scott smiled "Last night was great. I love smelling myself all over you." 

Stiles grinned "You are such a wolf. But yeah, Scott. I did too. It was one of the best nights of my life." 

Scott gave him those irresistible puppy dog eyes "Really?"

Stiles leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He always loved Scott. Scott has been there since day one. Stiles broke the kiss and Scott sighed.

"Yes. I mean it Scott. We WILL do it again. To hell with Derek. I'll be all of yours and the rest of the pack." 

Scott nodded "Okay. Let's go get lunch. I'm sure they're wondering where we are."

As the final bell rang for school to be over. Stiles headed to his car to get his Lacrosse bag. They had practice tonight. Usually when they had lacrosse practice the girls had a sleepover. All of the pack was on the team except the girls. Scott and Jackson were still co-captains. Stiles was late, so everyone was already on the field as he quickly dressed. 

Before he could put his boxers up a strong hand grabbed his cock and began to jerk it at a fast pace. Isaac was on his knees and he looked up at Stiles with lust filled eyes. Stiles groaned and let his head fall back against his locker. He couldn't wait to get Isaac home. He was going to fuck him so nice and hard. Isaac was his pup. Isaac wrapped his lips around his half hard tip and began to suck quickly. They were both late so they had to do this quickly. Stiles moaned softly. Isaac's mouth was so hot. Stiles gently grabbed Isaac's curly hair and began to fuck his mouth. Isaac whimpered as he grabbed his hard cock through his lacrosse shorts. Stiles bit his lip as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Isaac hollowed his cheeks and went all the way down on Stiles' cock. Stiles came with a loud groan and Isaac swallowed every salty drop. Isaac stood up and crushed their lips together. Stiles broke the kiss and trailed kisses down Isaac's neck. Isaac moaned softly.

Stiles smirked "I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to give it to you so good. I'm going to make you howl so loud that Derek will here it all the way in fucking Mexico. Is that what you want, pup?" 

Isaac nodded "Yes. Please. I want you so bad." 

After they cleaned themselves they headed out to the field. Coach didn't even notice them, but the pack did. They all sniffed once and turned their heads toward Stiles and Isaac and they smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Wolves and their damn senses." 

After practice they all showered and got dressed. Isaac happily hopped in the Jeep with Stiles.

Stiles and Issac didn't even make it to Stiles' room. They fucked right there on the stairs. Isaac whimpering like the little pup that he is. Isaac was so needy. The more noises Isaac made, the harder Stiles' cock became. They ripped each other's clothes off and Isaac went to town on Stiles' cock. Stile threw his head back and yelped as the back of his head hit a stair. Isaac hallowed his cheeks and went all the way down on Stiles' cock.

Stiles moaned loudly "Oh, f-fuck! Your mouth is so good Isaac. Just like that. Ahh!" 

Isaac began to bob his head up and down at a very fast pace. Stiles' eyes rolled to the back of his head. Isaac was blowing him so well. He was going to come so hard. But before he could release his load Isaac pulled off.

"You're coming inside of me. I want you to pound me! Show no mercy. Fuck me really good. Please."

Isaac laid flat on the stairs and Stiles groaned deeply "Okay, pup. Anything you want." 

Stiles pushed past Isaac's wet hole and pulled all the way out. Isaac whimpered. 

Stiles kissed his back "Ssh. It's okay. I got you."

Stiles pushed inside again and groaned at the wet heat that surrounded him. He began to thrust in and out slowly. Isaac moaned. Stiles knew that Issac could hear how fast his heart was pounding. Stiles is sure that Isaac's heart is pounding just as hard as his. 

Isaac growled "Fuck me harder! Come on Stiles! Give it to me, please!"

Stiles smirked "Okay then."

Stiles pulled out again and thrust back inside Isaac as hard as he could. 

Isaac groaned then laughed "Yes! That's what I need! Again!"

Stiles did it again, but this time he didn't stop. He relentlessly began to pound Isaac's hole. Isaac moaned loudly and they both began to pant. Isaac began to stroke his cock. He knew that he wasn't going to last long. Stiles angled his hips in a different direction and Isaac howled. 

Stiles smirked "Did I find your spot, pup?" 

All Isaac could do was nod his head. Stiles yanked those beautiful curls and began to pound Isaac's prostate. Isaac felt so good around Stiles' cock. Stiles could fill his balls tighten up. He was getting closer to that blissful edge. 

"That's it Stiles! Come inside me. Fill me up!" 

Isaac begin to thrust back on Stiles' dick. Stiles was about to lose it. Isaac was so good. Isaac was driving him crazy. Stiles rapped his hand around Isaac's cock and gave it a few quick pumps and Issac was coming. He came all over Stiles' hand and the mohogany stairs. A couple wild thrusts later Stiles unleashed an unfamiliar sound as he came. Isaac's legs were shaking badly. They were both covered in sweat and come. Stiles felt weak. He was to fucked out. He pulled out of Isaac and laid beside him. Isaac trailed kisses down his chest and sighed deeply. 

"That was amazing."

Stiles hummed in agreement. 

He yawned "Love ya, pup." 

He drifted off into a deep sleep before Isaac could respond.

When Stiles woke he noticed two things: one he was in his bed. Two his cock was standing at full attention and Isaac was blowing him. Stiles groaned and closed his eyes. Isaac was going to kill him, but he's enjoying every single, hard, blissful minute of it. 

Stiles moaned "Yeah. Isaac just like that."

Isaac pulled off his cock "I'm not Isaac, Stilinski!" 

His first reaction was to grab a bat, but he knew that voice. He sat up and Jackson continued to suck his dick. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Where's Isaac?"

Jackson tried to talk while sucking Stiles' cock and that sent vibrations through Stiles and he shivered. 

"Pull my cock out of your mouth for two seconds, will ya!"

Jackson obeyed, but not without a dramatic eye roll "I woke him up and told him to get the fuck out because it's my turn."

 

Before Stiles could say anything he sucked Stiles' tip and bobbed his head and Stiles moaned "Ahh! Well, good morning. You little shit."


End file.
